Secreto Real
by thesesshogroupie
Summary: Summary: Un príncipe tiene un secreto que debe permanecer oculto a toda costa. El problema es la clase de secreto… ¡Reviews please, my perecious!
1. ¿Sabes guardad secretos?

**El Secreto Real.**

Los personajes, lugares, el idioma élfico y demás elementos son propiedad del profesor J. R. R. Tolkien y solo los utilizo para escribir historias que tal vez él no se atrevió (jeje, o que solo yo puedo imaginar)

_Advertencias:_

_Posible lemmon (creo que más que posible) más adelante. Los lugares y personajes existen igual que en el libro (con algunos cambios de personalidad), pero no hay Sauron (a menos que cambie de opinión) ni Anillo (más que el de compromiso, jeje) y para aliviar los corazones de una vez: NO hay Arwen (que conste que dije "hay", no aseguro que no habrá)_. _De antemano les agradezco si piensan leerlo_. _Ah, lo olvidaba**, si no os gusta el slash, por favor léanlo bajo su propio riesgo y no manden reviews para hacérmelo saber. **__Bien, una vez advertidos, comenzamos_

**.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:..:¨:.:¨:.:¨: .:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨: .:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:..:¨:.:¨:.:¨: .:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.**

**Capítulo 1.**

**¿Sabes guardar secretos?**

El príncipe Legolas se encontraba en el Bosque Negro, ocultándose una vez más de sus guardias personales, cosa que a su padre lo ponía entre el deseo de darle una buena lección de comportamiento y la admiración de la habilidad de ese jovencito para escapar de todo aquel que lo retara. Había contratado personal en todo el reino y el príncipe había burlado por igual a guerreros, soldados, mayordomos, bailarines, arqueros, cazadores y prácticamente a todo el pueblo élfico a su alcance, los cuales eran muy hábiles para encontrar escondites, aunque obviamente no tan buenos como ese Elfo travieso. Ni siquiera la gente de Lórien e Imladris a la que Thranduil había recurrido era suficientemente hábil.

- Entonces, Majestad ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Goroldin, el Jefe de la Guardia Real, quién había venido a informar (por enésima vez) que no se había podido hallar el paradero del Príncipe en tres días de búsqueda. Thranduil suspiró y contestó:

-Lo de siempre: esperar a que aparezca solo. Dejen de buscarlo y mañana estará aquí.- se veía tranquilo y no parecía que tuviera preocupación alguna. Después de pasar varios siglos asustándose cada vez que su hijo desaparecía, había aprendido que era mejor dejarlo volver solo. Había ocasiones en las que ni siquiera enviaba al equipo de búsqueda…nunca habían logrado atraparlo y tenía la certeza de que no lo harían ahora que el príncipe ya tenía tanta experiencia.

Y el sabio rey de Mirkwood tenía razón. Bastó que dejaran de buscarlo un día para que al siguiente apareciera Legolas, tranquilo, en silencio y sin que nadie lo advirtiera, en la Sala de reuniones. De pronto, después de una aburrida merienda, los miembros del Consejo Real se encontraban dialogando los mismos temas que de costumbre y Su Majestad levantó la mirada de sus papeles para posarla junto al amplio ventanal a su izquierda. Cuando los demás miraron, notaron que allí estaba el hijo del Rey. Sonrieron al comprobar que nadie conocía mejor a ese jovenzuelo travieso que su propio padre. Aunque hay que aceptar que también sonrieron porque la vista de ese ser era lo más encantador que pudiesen desear. Estaba vestido de color castaño claro, y se veía inmaculado, cosa que era extraña porque generalmente después de sus extraviadas volvía algo enlodado y despeinado. Thranduil lo notó de inmediato, pero decidió hablar de ello más en privado, así que se dirigió a su hijo como si hubiera estado allí desde que empezó la junta (cosa que era cierta pero nadie más que el joven Elfo lo sabía).

-Legolas, ¿Qué opinas de la creación de un jardín en el Ala Norte?

- Me parece muy bien, pero creo que más que en el Ala Norte hacen más falta en el sur. Quizás algo de hayas dé un toque más alegre a esa zona. Hay demasiados sauces.-contestó el aludido con tranquilidad. Todos se sorprendieron. Hablaba como si estuviera enterado de las últimas dos horas de plática (y lo estaba).- Además- agregó con voz de autosuficiencia que dejó atónitos y algo cohibidos a los presentes- creo que en vez de discutir acerca de jardines en el reino podrían hablar de las relaciones con otros reinos y la invasión orca al sur del bosque- Nadie replicó ni pareció dar muestras de existencia durante un rato. El joven Elfo los miró uno por uno y al fin se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Bien. Les daré un último consejo, señores. En vez de desaprovechar sus vidas en estas tonterías, vayan a aprender a usar un arco sin sacarle un ojo a su vecino.- entonces se retiró con elegancia haciendo una reverencia a su padre.

Entonces el rey comprendió cuál era el motivo de esta última desaparición. Legolas solía escaparse cuando quería que le prestaran atención a algo, una especie de huelga. En esta ocasión la queja era la falta de atención que se le daba a la invasión orca que ocurría en el sur. Nadie prestaba demasiada atención porque no los afectaba mucho, pero el Rey sabía que su hijo era suficientemente inteligente para notar que pronto se arrepentirían si no hacían algo. Suspirando, Thranduil se levantó y dijo sin mucho interés:

- Bien, la reunión continuará después- y se retiró aprisa. Todos sabían que iba a hablar con su hijo, aunque sabían también que no iba a regañarlo. Con el tiempo, Legolas se había ganado el cariño y respeto de todo el pueblo. Bastaba que sonriera para que cualquier error que hubiera cometido se perdonara con facilidad. De hecho Thranduil admiraba el valor de su hijo al retar a todas las viejas costumbres y hacer sus "huelgas" cada vez que algo no le parecía. Para su sorpresa, nadie en el reino parecía molestarse cuando se enteraban que el príncipe desaparecía. Incluso aquellos destinados a buscarlo en vano obedecían con tranquilidad. Muy en el fondo, todos los habitantes de Mirkwood deseaban tener una razón para encontrarse con "_la joya del reino_".

Al llegar a unas puertas de madera, amplias, talladas con hermosas figuras, el Elfo tocó con delicadeza. Una voz hermosa le respondió que entrara. Abrió la puerta, entró y cerró, poniendo el seguro.

- Veo que volviste muy limpio en esta ocasión. ¿Puedo sabe a dónde fuiste?

- No fui a ningún lado, padre.

-¿entonces?

- Supongo que te quedarás con la duda si no puedes descifrarlo solo. No pienso decirte mis secretos- dijo Legolas con una sonrisa.

- Bien, me alegra que hayas regresado, porque en unos días se celebra la fiesta de Fin de la Primavera. No quiero dar la Bienvenida al verano sin ti. Sería una fiesta muy triste.

- Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas. No pienso presentarme vestido como un juguete a una sala donde todos me miran como si tuviera cara de troll. – una extraña mueca apareció en el joven y hermosos rostro, pues recordaba la última fiesta a la que había asistido. Fue desagradable, como lo era siempre, pero en esa ocasión se enfrentó a un acoso mayor del que hasta entonces había conocido. Uno de los invitados lo siguió intentando bailar durante toda la noche, pese a los reclamos del Príncipe. Cuando al fin creyó deshacerse de él, escondido en un balcón, sintió la sensación más asquerosa y desagradable de su vida. El tipo se le acercó por detrás, invadido de una cegadora lujuria y lo había abrazado por la cintura. Aunque el contacto fue muy breve, nunca olvidaría el asco que experimentó cuando algo duro lo había tocado por detrás. Ni todos los golpes que le dio ni la paliza que más tarde le dieron algunos guardias que vieron el incidente lograban calmarlo. Había decidido nunca aparecerse en otra estúpida reunión para ser blanco de miradas indiscretas y claramente salaces.

-Hijo, no te miran como si fueras troll, te miran porque eres demasiado hermoso como para creerlo- respondió Thranduil con orgullo. Sabía de sobra que no encontraría un Elfo más hermoso que su hijo, quién le recordaba a su fallecida esposa. En verdad su existencia se había alegrado por completo con la llegada de ese hijo y jamás dejaría de amarlo y enorgullecerse de todo lo que lograba. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras solo trajeron más recuerdos horribles de otros momentos incómodos para el príncipe. En cuanto Thranduil se retiró, Legolas se dispuso a partir de nuevo. Ya demasiado había sufrido en reuniones falsas y superficiales como para desear repetir la experiencia.

Se cambió de ropa, a una azul celeste que le hacía ver sencillamente hermoso (todos estamos de acuerdo en que se veía hermoso siempre, pero imaginen un poco más), a pesar de que a él no le importaba. Se acercó a una mesita, donde había un frutero lleno, del cual tomó algunas frutas y las guardó en una pequeña bolsa (la que siempre se llevaba cuando planeaba ausentarse mucho tiempo). Llenó una cantimplora con un líquido color ámbar que era refrescante y delicioso, tomó su capa y salió por la ventana, para evitar ser visto, lo cual de todos modos era improbable puesto que caminaba con tanto sigilo como si fuese invisible.

Sin que nadie lograra advertirlo, salió por las puertas mágicas y se internó en el bosque. Subió a un árbol y se desplazó por las alturas con maestría. Tras un rato así, decidió pasar los días siguientes en uno de sus múltiples escondites, entre las ramas de los árboles. Llegó allí en una hora, aproximadamente y se instaló. A pesar de haber llevado reservas, había allí suficiente comida y bebida (no solo agua, sino un poco de vino y otras bebidas élficas) como para unos meses. Había también mantas, algunos libros y cambios de ropa, que había llevado con el paso de los años.

Tenía cerca de cinco "refugios", perfectamente escondidos en diversos puntos del bosque, cada uno abastecido de manera similar al que ahora se describe. Así había logrado esconderse en tantas ocasiones de todo el reino. Incluso había un par de arcos, dagas cortas y una espada, por si necesitaba cazar algo y, aunque nunca había pretendido luchar, pensaba que podían servirle contra los orcos inmundos que a veces se aventuraban demasiado al norte del bosque. Cuando estaba especialmente aburrido, iba al sur a matar orcos sin que lo vieran siquiera.

En esta ocasión la partida había sido distinta puesto que el motivo de su partida era evitar una fiesta que ocurriría dentro de cuatro días. Pensó que debió esperar más, puesto que se aburriría bastante. Apenas había reaparecido esa misma mañana, tras haberse escondido en la habitación de su padre, y eso lo había dejado satisfecho de aventuras por el momento. Ahora no tenía idea de que hacer. Leyó durante el resto del día varios de los libros que tenía de reserva. Luego se puso a vagar por el bosque, recogiendo ramas adecuadas para hacer flechas. Cuando tuvo bastantes, volvió a su escondite y las colocó en un rincón. No tenía ánimos de seguir trabajando ese día. Se recostó y se cubrió con una manta, quedándose dormido en el sueño élfico.

A la mañana siguiente, nuestro Elfo (¿ven que soy compartida?) se levantó y tras haber caminado un ratito volvió a las ramas del árbol, tomó un cuchillo y comenzó a dar forma a una flecha con una rama que había recogido el día anterior. Unas horas más tarde, ya había terminado con la mayoría de las flechas. No tenía las puntas metálicas, de modo que se conformó con guardarlas para continuar en otra ocasión. A pesar de que no tenía hambre, pues podía soportar varios días sin probar alimento, comió un poco de fruta, pan y bebió un licor ligero (¿Por qué no darse un buen banquete?). Ya era mediodía, y el príncipe no tenía deseo de hacer nada en especial. Cerró su mente y comenzó a pensar en cosas del tiempo y el espacio. Extraños y desconocidos lugares para él aparecieron en sus pensamientos. Finalmente comenzó a cantar una canción que se le ocurrió repentinamente.

_I want to see where the sirens sing  
Hear how the wolves howl..._

_...Dance in the fields of coral  
Be blinded by the white  
Discover the deepest jungle _

I want to find The Secret Path  
A bird delivered into my heart, so

It's not the end  
Not the kingdom come  
It is the journey that matters, the distant wanderer  
Call of the wild  
In me forever and ever and ever forever  
Wanderlust...

Sin saber porqué le inundó el deseo de viajar a aquellos lugares que aparecían en su mente. Sin darse cuenta llegó la noche, y él se dispuso a pasarla en vela, pensando. Faltaban dos días para poder regresar y ya empezaba a aburrirse. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, hasta que en medio de la noche escuchó gritos lejanos. Quizás ya habían comenzado a buscarlo, aunque no se explicaba como habían salido a tales horas, cuando tenían menos probabilidades de verlo, debido a la oscuridad. Tras escuchar atentamente, notó que no lo buscaban a él, no eran Elfos de Mirkwood los que llamaban, pero si eran Elfos. Trató de reconocer el acento…

Venían de Imladris.

Buscaban a un tal Aragorn, lo venían llamando en élfico pero también en la lengua común. Con su natural curiosidad decidió acercarse a preguntarles el motivo de su búsqueda. Después de todo, si no le interesaba solo tenía que desaparecer de nuevo. Sin embargo antes de poder acercarse a ningún lado, una mano se colocó sobre su boca, impidiéndole gritar, y otra le sostenía firmemente de la cintura. No podía moverse. Aquel toque no era de un elfo, si no más brusco, pero igualmente poderoso. Legolas llegó a la conclusión de que era un mortal.

El mortal lo hizo girar y quedaron de frente. Tenía unos ojos grises que brillaban con la poca luz que había en el bosque. Su tez era morena y su cabello oscuro caía sobre sus hombros, un tanto despeinado. Lo aprisionó contra un árbol, de modo que el hombre pudo soltarlo de la cintura sin que hubiera riesgo de que escapara. Se llevó la mano ahora libre a la boca, indicándole silencio. Legolas asintió, comprendiendo el gesto. Su boca quedó libre y con voz muy baja, preguntó:

-¿Quién eres?

- Trancos- respondió el mortal- ¿quién eres tú?

- Legolas, hijo de…- comenzó el príncipe, pero fue interrumpido

- Legolas, no me interesa quién es tu padre, ¿entendido? – el Elfo asintió- me basta con saber tu nombre. Bueno, te dejaría ir, pero ocurre que tuviste la desgracia de cruzarte en mi camino, así que me veo obligado a impedirte hablar.

Ante esas palabras, Legolas comenzó a pensar en que lo mataría, o como mínimo le cortaría le lengua. Su cara debió mostrar terror porque Trancos rió.

- No te preocupes, Elfo, no voy a hacerte daño. Solo evitaré que te comuniques con cualquiera por un tiempo. Por cierto ¿Qué haces tu aquí?, eres de Mirkwood, de modo que no entiendo…

- Me escondo- fue la respuesta lacónica.

- Eres fugitivo ¿eh?

- Yo no dije eso. Pero simplemente quería mantenerme alejado de todos- Trancos lo miró directo a los ojos. Aquella respuesta era extraña, y estaba decidiendo si le creía o no. Obviamente optó por creerle. Un Elfo no suele mentir, y esos hermosos ojos no mentían. Sonrió y le indicó que subiera al árbol de donde había bajado, no sin antes advertirle que no debía gritar ni tratar de escapar.

Una vez en el refugio de Legolas, Trancos miró en torno. Se sorprendió de encontrar un escondite tan magnífico y secreto.

- Me parece que llevas escondiéndote mucho tiempo, Legolas.

- No, llegué aquí ayer- dijo Legolas pero como el hombre lo miraba incrédulo, aclaró- pero suelo escaparme frecuentemente.

- Ah

- ¿Y que haces tu aquí?- preguntó con curiosidad. Trancos lo miró atentamente, luego sonrió y casi bromeando, preguntó:

-¿Sabes guardar un secreto?-

**(OoO).:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:..:¨:.:¨:.:¨: .:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨: .:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:..:¨:.:¨:.:¨: .:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.(OoO)**

_Bueno, terminé mi primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. De antemano agradezco por estar conmigo a lo largo de la historia. Les pido me envíen sus comentarios de cualquier tipo ¡los recibiré con gusto! Desde aquí agradezco a **KagomeArtemis**, por el review de The Beauty and the Beast. Mi infinito agradecimiento, amiga, por estar siempre leyendo mis locuras y apoyándome. Siempre eres la primera, y eso es muy importante para mi. Gracias también a **Elvenprincessfromthehell **por tus magníficas ideas. He aquí el fruto de largas pláticas._

_Por otra parte, les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas a aquells que deseaban seguir con "Una Vida Nueva", pero desgraciadamente esta página me lo borró, y aunque la subí a mediados de diciembre, el gusto me duró apenas un día, porque se borró otra vez y tal fue mi berrinche que decidí no subirla de nuevo. Espero que esta historia no sufra el mismo destino, y si es así, les prometo que encontraré la forma de terminarla, claro, solo si ustedes quieren. Recuerden que mi inspiración (además de cierto elfo rubio y hermoso) son sus reviews y el saber que alguien lee mis disparates. Un dato que quiero aclarar es que la cancioncita no fue inventada por Leggy, claro está (una canción de ese Elfo debería ser demasiado hermosa como para escribirse) sino por Tuomas Holopainen, de la banda Nightwish, y la canción en cuestión se llama Wanderlust. _

_Por ahora es todo, además de mis mejores deseos para este año, ya que no se los había dado. Espero que sigan leyendo. Tenna rato!_


	2. Perdiendo el temor

**El Secreto Real.**

Los personajes, lugares, el idioma élfico y demás elementos son propiedad del profesor J. R. R. Tolkien y solo los utilizo para escribir historias que tal vez él no se atrevió (jeje, o que solo yo puedo imaginar)

_Advertencias:_

_Posible lemmon (creo que más que posible) más adelante. Los lugares y personajes existen igual que en el libro (con algunos cambios de personalidad), pero no hay Sauron (a menos que cambie de opinión) ni Anillo (más que el de compromiso, jeje) y para aliviar los corazones de una vez: NO hay Arwen (que conste que dije "hay", no aseguro que no habrá)_. _De antemano les agradezco si piensan leerlo_. _Ah, lo olvidaba**, si no os gusta el slash, por favor léanlo bajo su propio riesgo y no manden reviews para hacérmelo saber**__Bien, una vez advertidos, comenzamos_

**.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:..:¨:.:¨:.:¨: .:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨: .:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:..:¨:.:¨:.:¨: .:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.**

**Capítulo 2.**

**Perdiendo el temor.**

-¿sabes guardar un secreto?

-Por supuesto, ¿no confías en mi?- inquirió de inmediato Legolas, con un tono acusador. Ante esta reacción, Trancos solo acentuó su sonrisa.

- Si confío en ti, Elfo, solo bromeaba.

-No me digas "Elfo", me llamo Legolas y ya te lo había dicho.

-De acuerdo, Legolas, no seas tan explosivo. Bueno, te diré que estaba paseándome por este bosque para ver si me encontraba a algún hermoso Elfo que gustara de esconderse y así pudiéramos pasar una amena tarde charlando.

- Si no quieres contarme, está bien, pero no trates de burlarte de mi, mortal.

- Yo también te he dicho mi nombre.

-¿te llamas "Trancos" de verdad?

- Por supuesto ¿no confías en mi?- respondió el humano imitando la voz del Elfo.

- Ja-ja, eres de veras gracioso- contestó sarcástico Legolas. Se dio media vuelta y se disponía a alejarse, olvidando que era cautivo de Trancos. Sin embargo, este último recordaba a la perfección su situación, y simplemente sujetó al Elfo de un brazo, sin lastimarlo y dijo entre dientes y con una sonrisa fingida:

-¿Te vas tan pronto?- Legolas se giró y al ver su rostro recordó que había pensado que el hombre iba a matarlo. Su preocupación regresó, al notar que estaba frente a un desconocido en un sitio secreto y que probablemente no notarían su desaparición en bastante tiempo. Tratando de averiguar algo, se resignó a una conversación con aquel ser extraño.

-No, no me iba. Solo quería ofrecerte una manta -contestó con naturalidad, alcanzándole la prenda.

-Gracias. No imaginaba que de ser tan grosero pasarías a la cortesía.

- Soy una contradicción- dijo simplemente- ahora, ¿podrías contarme que haces en mi bosque?

- No sabía que el bosque era tuyo – Legolas frunció los labios, pero no dijo nada- pero en cualquier caso, solo estoy perdido. Me hallaba solitario y confundido, hasta que te encontré.

-¿Perdido? ¿No será que huyes de la gente de Imladris?- preguntó el príncipe con suspicacia.

- No, claro que no.- respondió Trancos, aunque algo incómodo.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque ellos buscan a alguien mortal. Si no fuera así, no hablarían en la lengua común. Además, me atacaste en lugar de pedir que te ayudara, por no mencionar que comentaste que ya que te había visto no podría hablar con nadie… ¿No eres tú ese Aragorn que buscan?

Trancos se sorprendió de la perspicacia de aquel ser hermoso. Sin embargo, logró permanecer tranquilo. Quizás lograra convencer al Elfo de que lo ayudara a escapar.

- No, ya te dije que soy Trancos. No sé porque andarán buscando a Aragorn esos tipos, pero te aseguro que si me ven, me capturarán y querrán llevarme.

-¿porqué?

-Porque soy un Montaraz, y ellos andan en busca de un montaraz. Van a interrogarme, a pesar de que no sé nada.

- Vaya. ¿y tú conoces a Aragorn?

- Si, claro que lo conozco- dijo el montaraz, sin poder reprimir una fugaz sonrisa. En verdad conocía muy bien a ese Aragorn.

-¿Y como es él?

- Un maldito cobarde, sinvergüenza, grosero, egoísta…

-¿ah, si? Y supongo que sabrás porqué lo buscan.

- No, la verdad no. Tiene tiempo que no lo veo.- aquello era un tanto cierto. Hacía años que Aragorn había desaparecido para dar lugar a Trancos.

- Mmm- Legolas analizó el rostro del hombre. No parecía mentir, aunque no entendía porqué se escondía de los Elfos si no lo buscaban. Aunque después de todo, no entendía mucho acerca de la vida fuera de Mirkwood, quizás los Elfos de Imladris fueran diferentes de su gente.

- De acuerdo. Entiendo todo eso, pero ¿Por qué me atacaste?- preguntó al fin Legolas.

- Estoy perdido, no puedo confiar en nadie si me siento en peligro. Lo siento mucho. De haber sabido que sería un Elfo tan hermoso, astuto, amable y encantador, jamás me habría atrevido a acercarme, ni siquiera para contemplar su belleza.

Con aquella disculpa fue suficiente para el príncipe. Tratando de disimular su sonrojo, se cubrió el rostro con el cabello, en la medida de lo posible, pero se inclinó de modo que la escasa luz le dio a la cara. Trancos se distrajo de su situación de fugitivo interrogador, para observar el encantador efecto que tenía la pálida luz de la Luna en el rostro de su acompañante. A pesar de que tratara de ocultarse, su intento no daba resultados y solo conseguía darle un efecto misterioso y fascinante. Se preguntó porque no descubrió la hermosura de su interlocutor antes. Había notado que era un Elfo, por lo tanto hermoso, pero no imaginaba que de verdad hubiera algo tan bello. Se quedó callado el resto de la noche. Legolas permanecía ajeno a todo, perdido en sus pensamientos, analizando su situación. Trancos lo miraba embelesado, sin saber si era un sueño o no. Los hermosos y largos cabellos rubios brillaban en su sedosidad con la poca luz que se filtraba, los ojos azules de mar miraban al infinito, y la blanca, tersa y lechosa piel se veía suave bajo los vestidos azules del Elfo Cuando el silencio empezó a romperse con los ruidos naturales del bosque, ambos parecieron darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Legolas, recordando que era el anfitrión, le ofreció alimentos y bebidas al hombre. Éste, dando un leve respingo, tomó lo que le ofrecían y comió, como solo podía comer alguien que llevaba días de hambre. El Elfo sonrió al notar la desesperación con la que su compañero ingería sus alimentos. Luego de que hubo terminado, le ofreció también cambiar sus raídas ropas por alguno de los cambios que tenía, si le quedaban. Trancos aceptó, de modo que acabó vestido con una túnica verde oscuro. Luego, Legolas le invitó a dormir, ya que había pasado la noche en vela, pero Trancos se rehusó.

- Ya me acostumbré a las vigilias, no estoy cansado.

-Como desees. Podría ofrecerte una cama mullida y cómoda, pero tendrás que esperar hasta pasado mañana.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque es el día que regresaré a mi casa.

-¿te escondes con horarios?-preguntó el montaraz burlonamente.

-Algo así. Lo que pasa es que habrá una fiesta de Fin de Primavera y Bienvenida al Verano. Francamente no quiero estar allí. Seguramente me obligarán a fingir que me interesa hablar con los miembros del Consejo Real y a llevar ropas ridículas.

-¿el Consejo Real?

-Si, por mi padre.

-Ah, ya veo. Tu padre es un Elfo influyente en este reino.

-¿influyente? ¿a que te refieres?

-Sí, quiero decir que es miembro del Consejo Real, y apuesto a que muchos le tiene respeto y a ti te tratan de manera especial por este hecho.

- Vaya, es un buen análisis.

-Mmm. Te entiendo, supongo que no te gusta que te mimen y te protejan, porque después de todo no te entienden. Además de que las fiestas de la nobleza no son muy divertidas ¿no es así?

-Claro que no. En todo caso, esperaré a que la fiesta termine para reaparecer. Mientras tanto, eres mi único consuelo para no morir de aburrimiento.

-¡que amable!

-Lo siento. Quiero decir que me salvaste.

-Oh, era eso. Comenzaba a creer que no te quedaba más que soportarme en tu ya de por si profunda agonía.

-No, por supuesto que no. ¿Tienes alguna idea para no quedarnos aquí arriba?

-No lo sé. Los Elfos de Rivendel andan por allí, podrían verme y tratar de llevarme- dijo Trancos inquieto.

-No, seguramente fueron al Palacio a buscar informes de Aragorn. Y allí serán invitados a la fiesta de mañana, que por supuesto no rehusarán.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Conozco mi reino.

-Otra vez egocéntrico. ¿acaso el reino es tuyo?

-Bueno, no, pero me refería a que conozco bien el lugar donde nací y en el que he vivido toda mi vida.

-¿No has vivido en ningún otro lugar?

-No. ¿tu si?

-Por supuesto, he viajado de Norte a Sur y de Este a Oeste de esta tierra.

-Me gustaría que me hablaras de tus viajes. ¿Dónde naciste?

-En el Norte de Arnor, donde viven los Dunedain. Pero crecí en Rivendel, o Imladris, como la llamas.

- ¿Y dónde más has viajado?

- Cuando era niño me llevaron mucho a Bree, un pueblecillo al Noroeste de Rivendel. Luego empecé a ir más lejos…

Así pasaron el resto del día, hablando de sus experiencias. Legolas no sabía mucho de viajes, más que lo que conocía del bosque y un único y breve viaje a Imladris con su padre. Se limitó a escuchar las aventuras de Trancos, mientras le enseñaba algunos caminos secretos del Bosque Negro. Al caer la noche, llegaron a otro de los escondites del Elfo. Trancos se sorprendió de la gran planeación de su nuevo amigo. Este refugio era incluso mayor que el anterior. Había más luz, pues cerca había un claro. Sin embargo, era tan imperceptible entre la maleza que no lo vio sino hasta que iba subiendo más de la mitad en uno de los árboles. Una vez instalados, siguieron hablando por el resto de la noche. Solo se interrumpieron para comer un poco, pero continuaron inmersos en la conversación hasta el amanecer, y un poco más. Ambos habían ganado confianza mutua y reían y bromeaban continuamente.

Por no mencionar que Trancos observaba cada expresión de Legolas con admiración. No importando lo que dijera o hiciese, se veía hermoso. Pasó todo el día y la mitad de la noche y mirando y escuchando al Elfo, no le daba sueño. De pronto dio un prolongado bostezo y antes de que pudiera decir nada, el príncipe se levantó y acomodó unas mantas a modo de cama. Sin permitirle reprochar, lo hizo acostarse y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido, soñando con una sonrisa que se le había grabado en la memoria y un poco más. Legolas también durmió un poco, como solo los Eldar pueden, con los ojos abiertos y el alma perdida en un mundo de paz y descanso.

Amaneció y ambos se desperezaron, comieron un ligero desayuno y siguieron hablando. Entonces Legolas recordó que podían regresar. Para que su amigo se tranquilizara, le aseguró que llegarían escondidos y que se ocultarían en su habitación hasta que pudiera irse seguro. Caminaron un par de horas, hasta llegar a la puerta mágica. Allí fueron especialmente sigilosos, hasta que, sin ser vistos, se adentraron en unas cuevas hermosas pero laberínticas. El Elfo conocía demasiado bien el lugar, pero el dunedain, a pesar de su magnífico sentido de la orientación, se sintió confundido muy pronto.

Salieron a un jardín amplio, que asombrosamente nacía y crecía en medio de las luminosas profundidades. El jardín se subdividía, de modo que otros jardincitos lo rodeaban. Al fondo había dos especialmente bellos, que mediante dos grandes arcos grabados en la piedra, comunicaban a amplias estancias. Trancos contemplaba atónito. Sin salir completamente de su asombro, notó que Legolas pasaba por un lujoso ventanal. Estaba cerrado con llave, pero el Elfo buscó entre sus ropas y sacó una llavecita dorada. Abrió y le indicó que pasara. Una vez dentro ambos, el ventanal quedó cerrado nuevamente. Trancos contempló el asombroso interior de la estancia.

-Es mi habitación.

- Es un lugar magnífico- sentenció el montaraz.

- Pues, si, de eso no hay duda. Aunque francamente casi nadie está aquí. Yo me escapo con frecuencia, y solo mi padre tiene llave, aparte de mí. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Instándole a que se instalara y descansara un poco, Legolas se dirigió a una puerta contigua. Volvió pronto, con ropa limpia. Luego, le indicó vagamente donde estaba cada cosa.

- Esa puerta es del vestidor, la de junto es el baño, ambas piezas están unidas también por dentro. Allá está mi estudio, hay una pequeña biblioteca dentro. La puerta grande de aquí da al recibidor. De allí se sale al pasillo principal. Junto a estas habitaciones está la de mi padre. Será mejor que no salgas para que no te vea él ni ninguno de sus guardias. – El hombre lo escuchó un tanto asombrado. Cuando Legolas dijo que su padre pertenecía al Consejo Real él asumió que eran ricos, pero no imaginaba tanto. Fue a vestirse con la ropa que le había traído, observando complacido el confortable lugar. Cuando salió, cambiado y peinado, vio que el Elfo se había cambiado también. Vestía una larga y lujosa túnica de color beige. Se había soltado el cabello que había portado trenzado hasta el momento y se veía elegante. Más hermoso aún, si eso es posible, pensó el montaraz.

Legolas le indicó que saldría un momento, dejándole la habitación a su disposición. Mientras regresaba, se paseó por las lujosas piezas. Luego de recorrer todo, se entretuvo leyendo algunos libros. Escuchó volver a su amigo, pero había otra voz. Preocupado, se escondió detrás de la puerta del estudio. Al parecer era un sirviente, porque solo entró hasta el recibidor, y tras despedirse ceremoniosamente salió. Legolas lo llamó. Cuando salió encontró que la mesa del recibidor estaba adornada con algunos suculentos manjares. Sin más indicaciones se sentó a la mesa, donde ambos comieron hasta saciarse.

-Vaya, que magníficas atenciones. Hasta se diría que eres un príncipe.

Legolas se quedó callado, pues había reparado en una cosa: no le había dicho todo sobre si mismo. Había un pequeño detalle que se le había olvidado comentar.

.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨: .:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:

_Esto es todo por ahora. _

_Ah, bueno, con sus reviews noté que todos piensan que cuando dije SLASH me refería a Aragorn-Legolas, y dicen que ya son pareja, creo que han ido muy rápido. Yo todavía no digo nada al respecto. Jjajajajaja, ¡cayeron!, si no podía haber parejita mejor, jejejeje. Como ya todos(as) adivinaron mis oscuras intenciones, lo acepto, será slash AxL, cosa que no había dicho. La señorita **Princesselvenfromhell** que insiste en el lemmon y todos aquellos que deseen que le suba al tono en el fic deberán esperar un poco, creo, aunque no sé aún cuánto durará la historia. Todo depende de su apoyo y mi tiempo, porque entro a clases en esta semana y tengo unos maestros taaan malditos que preferiría que me enseñaran Sauron, Shelob, Grima, Lurtz y hasta Arwen de mal humor. Además de que mi hermano el troll gruñón se la pasa molestando y no me deja que me inspire en paz. Sin mencionar a la página que se pone sus moños y deja actualizar cuando se le antoja. (Demasiados problemas para mi pacífica cabecita)_

_**Daniela Bloom**: Que bueno que leíste mi fic y me alegra que te haya gustado. Si, quería dejar una duda al final. Y pues, yo creo que estos niños son muy normales y no me gustaría que hablen como personajes de Shakespeare. _

_**naoki009: **Que bueno que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer._

_**PrinceLegolas: **Oh, gracias por leer. Debo admitir que tu opinión me importa muchísimo, porque tus fics me inspiran bastante. Ah, y claro que Legolas canta. Si no muestra su hermosa voz, no es Leggy. Además la canción da pauta a lo que seguirá. Que envidia que fuiste al concierto, yo no pude ir, ¡sniffff!_

_**lunae**: Pero si a todas nos encanta el elfito (mmm, deja que me desconecte un momento para imaginármelo) Espero que también te guste este Cáp._

_**MegumiD.sxs **Holaaaaa, bueno, siempre trato de narrar todo lo mejor posible, me encanta escribir, y me encanta más saber que a alguien le guste la manera en que lo hago. Y me gusta que todo quede en suspenso (soy mala, jajajajaja) Ojalá te siga gustando._

_**sam 611**. Gracias por tu interés. Te informo que lo tierno está apenas por empezar, jejeje._

_**Iona: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, más bien "re encantado". Bueno, el elfito siempre encanta a cualquiera, ¿no? Y en cuanto al encuentro, me pareció plausible para lo que sigue, y es mejor que fuera más informal, debido a la relación que tendrán esos dos._

_**KagomeArtemis**: Aiya mellon nin. Que lindo que hayas leído mis locuras. Si, ya soy slashgirl. Gracias por tus recomendaciones, leí los fics y están buenísimos (ese Sessho está para chuparse los dedos). Por cierto, me encantó Moonlight love, ya me imagino lo que pasará (Yeah!) Perdón, es que aún tengo Monsivaisitis (aunque he notado que se me quita un poco si pienso en Legolas).En cuanto a Away, away in time pues voy a subir pronto unas notitas aclaratorias para despejar dudas. The Beauty and the Beast no tendrá continuación, solo era una ocurrencia de momento._


	3. Un buen escondite

**El Secreto Real**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares, el idioma élfico y demás elementos son propiedad del profesor J. R. R. Tolkien y solo los utilizo para escribir historias que tal vez él no se atrevió (jeje, o que solo yo puedo imaginar)**

_**Summary: Un príncipe tiene un secreto que debe permanecer oculto a toda costa. El problema es la clase de secreto…**_

_**Advertencias:**_

**_Posible lemmon (creo que más que posible) más adelante. Los lugares y personajes existen igual que en el libro (con algunos cambios de personalidad), pero no hay Sauron (a menos que cambie de opinión) ni Anillo (más que el de compromiso, jeje) y para aliviar los corazones de una vez: NO hay Arwen (que conste que dije "hay", no aseguro que no habrá)_. _De antemano les agradezco si piensan leerlo_. _Ah, lo olvidaba, si no os gusta el slash, por favor léanlo bajo su propio riesgo y no manden reviews para hacérmelo saber_. _Bien, una vez advertidos, comenzamos_**

**.¨:.¨:.¨:.¨:.¨:.¨:..¨:.¨:.¨: .¨:.¨:.¨:.¨: .¨:.¨:.¨:.¨:.¨:.¨:..¨:.¨:.¨: .¨:.¨:.¨:.¨:.**

**Capítulo 3.**

**Un buen escondite…**

Legolas estaba inquieto por haber olvidado comentar a su compañero su verdadera identidad. En aquel momento en que Trancos comentó que las atenciones que recibía eran como de príncipe, pasó por su mente revelar aquel pequeño detalle…sin embargo, por alguna razón no lo hizo. Se quedó callado y salió lo más pronto posible de la habitación, para evitar cualquier comentario similar. Es cierto que tarde o temprano el montaraz sabría todo, pues el título de príncipe no se puede ocultar por mucho tiempo en un palacio donde se es tratado con grandes honores y en medio de lujos.

Pero sin saber porqué el Elfo rubio prefería ocultar todo eso…Trancos era una persona muy diferente de lo que él había conocido. Si bien era cierto que no había conocido muchos mortales en su vida, recordaba haber visto algunos hombres del Lago, que hacían negocios con Mirkwood a veces. Solo que ellos no eran tan extraños. La mayoría hablaban a los hermosos Elfos como si fueran dioses, con infinito respeto y amabilidad. Quizás por eso el príncipe se sorprendió cuando Trancos se comportaba hacia él como un igual, cosa que ni entre su propia gente ocurría. No quería perder ese trato. La amistad había surgido entre ellos, que se apoyaban mutuamente incluso sin conocerse bien, y era demasiado valiosa para perderla por un título insignificante y una estúpida corona.

Mientras tanto, Trancos se sentía demasiado hambriento y cansado para notar que su pregunta había sido ignorada. Casi al instante se dedicó a una plática diferente. Legolas aprovechó este hecho y desvió la conversación lo más posible de su padre y su lugar en el reino.

Hablaron de muchas cosas comunes, conociéndose mutuamente un poco mejor cada vez. Al caer la tarde, el Elfo ofreció su propia cama a Trancos, y poco después éste último se encontraba descansando tranquilamente. Legolas salió a pasearse por el palacio. Unas horas más tarde, encontró a su amigo mortal medio sentado en la cama, al parecer adormilado todavía, pero dispuesto a levantarse de una vez.

Estaba por ofrecer un segundo banquete a su amigo, pero escuchó claramente que alguien se acercaba a la habitación. Estaban en las escaleras cercanas. Aguzó el oído y distinguió la voz de su padre y otros Elfos de acento extraño…los Elfos de Imladris. Hablaban en élfico y decían algo acerca de registrar el lugar …entonces pensó en alguna manera de ocultar a su invitado para que no lo vieran…con gran rapidez jaló a Trancos hacia el cuarto de baño, abrió el grifo de la enorme tina y vertió una gran cantidad del líquido para hacer burbujas en el interior de ésta. Conforme se iba llenando la tina, las burbujas y la espuma iban aumentando, hasta que se formó una gruesa capa en la superficie, que impedía ver el fondo.

Sin ninguna explicación ni nada, se quitó rápidamente la ropa (y Trancos no podía abrir más los ojos) y entró a la tina. Con un breve movimiento de mano, indicó al montaraz que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez ambos dentro, Legolas se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, en señal de silencio y escucharon…las voces estaban en la habitación contigua. Según los sonidos que se percibían, los Elfos de Imladris estaban registrando el lugar. Era la habitación del Rey (aunque esto Trancos no lo sabía), así que seguramente pasarían también a la del Príncipe, que en ese momento apenas estaba tomando conciencia de lo que había hecho frente a su amigo. Se ruborizó por un instante, pero casi de inmediato logró controlarse. Trancos aún lo miraba con la boca abierta. Era obvio que no entendía nada de lo que había pasado y estaba demasiado idiotizado con el "espectáculo" que acababa de presenciar (cabe destacar que los únicos seres que habían podido ver al Príncipe en tales condiciones eran su madre, quién ya había fallecido, su nana, quién era tan maternal que no representaba un peligro y su padre, quien a pesar de todo jamás se atrevió a ver más abajo de la cintura). El Elfo se limitó a sonreír (y el aturdimiento del mortal aumentó con este acto) y murmurar muy bajo:

- Todo estará bien. Es solo mi padre y los Elfos de Imladris.- esto no tranquilizó a su interlocutor en absoluto.

¿Bien¿Cómo va estar bien¡Si tu padre me ve en la tina contigo va a descuartizarme vivo, y eso si los Elfos esos lo dejan antes correr para atraparme! – en medio de su angustia, Trancos ignoró su cautela y se le salió decir parte de su secreto, sin embargo, Legolas estaba tan divertido con la cara de terror del montaraz que no se dio cuenta. Una leve carcajada se escapó de sus labios, como música esparcida con el viento. De una u otra manera, la tensión de Trancos desaparecía con la voz cantarina del Elfo hermoso y desnudo que tenía enfrente (y bajo el agua tibia y espumosa¡que suertudo es!)

Los pasos se acercaron y las voces estaban frente a la puerta. Legolas hasta podía sentir el temblor de su amigo. Rió nuevamente. Una voz, muy similar a la del Príncipe se escuchó:

-Mi hijo no se encuentra ahora, pero si lo desean, pueden revisar su habitación, para que se vayan más tranquilos.

-Por favor- contestaron dos o tres voces élficas a la vez.

- No sabe que estoy aquí- murmuró Legolas con tranquilidad. Se escuchó el sonido de una llave en una cerradura y casi inmediatamente un chasquido. La puerta se abrió. Para aumentar la credibilidad, el joven Elfo levantó la voz como sin saber quién estaba allí.

¿Ada¿Eres tú?

-Ah, Legolas, ya regresaste de tu "paseo". No me había dado cuenta.- contestó la voz desde la habitación.

¿Qué haces aquí- dijo con un tono de voz muy convincente.

-Eh, bueno, hijo, verás. Estos Elfos vienen de Imladris en busca de un mortal. Están revisando cada lugar posible, así que les he dejado asegurarse de que aquí no hay nadie. Espero que no te moleste.

- No, claro que no.- A continuación, se escuchó como con susurros, Thranduil les guió a través de la amplia habitación, dejándoles ver en los armarios y demás. Por último, se escuchó un leve golpe en la puerta del baño, y Legolas tomó a Trancos de los hombros mientras contestaba "Adelante". Justo cuando la puerta se abría, empujó al mortal dentro del agua y lo mantuvo debajo, cuidando que no se viera ninguna parte de su cuerpo entre la espuma.

El Rey y los guardias entraron, y estos últimos se quedaron bastante sorprendidos de la visión que encontraron tras la puerta: el Elfo más encantador que habían visto tomando un relajante – y tentador- baño de burbujas. Por lo que parecía, estaba desnudo y los tres Elfos maldijeron la espuma que no les permitía ver nada más que la parte alta del pecho de aquel maravilloso ser. Thranduil notó las miradas de los guardias, y en parte por su celo natural de padre y en parte por la visible incomodidad de su hijo, habló en voz alta y un poco amenazadora:

- Bien, no hay nada aquí, como pueden ver. Ningún mortal escondido en los aposentos de mi hijo. ¿Gustan pasar al resto de las habitaciones? – los Elfos de Imladris asintieron, aunque era obvio que de haber tenido elección, se quedaban allí por la eternidad. Legolas estaba deseando que se fueran y dejaran de mirarlo así, pero una idea surgió en su mente.

¿Buscan a un mortal- dijo, con un tono de inocente curiosidad.

- Así es. Aragorn hijo de Arathorn.

¿Puedo saber para que?

- Mmm, digamos que tiene responsabilidades que no quiere asumir. Nos envía lord Elrond para llevarlo ante él y que aclaren sus asuntos.

¿Qué asuntos?

-Legolas, creo que eso no nos incumbe.- interrumpió el Rey, con cortesía.

-Es cierto, perdón.- contestó Legolas, y su cara de absoluta inocencia dejó anonadados a los Elfos, que se olvidaron de todo lo demás. Sin embargo, Thranduil los regresó bruscamente a la realidad con su voz potente, indicándoles el camino de salida con un poco de exageración, aunque no hubiera necesidad de señalarla. Cuando voltearon, el Elfo dejó que Trancos levantara levemente la cabeza para respirar, pero luego volvió a hundirlo. Ya se iban, pero Legolas tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacer. Pensó en algo que pudiera preguntar sin pasarse de curioso.

-Disculpen. ¿Podrían decirnos cómo es ese Aragorn? Quizá aparezca por aquí.

-Es cierto, no sabemos cómo es ese humano- dijo Thranduil.

- Bueno, es de tez clara, aunque probablemente tantos viajes lo hayan vuelto algo moreno. Tiene los ojos grises, el cabello oscuro. Es alto y de apariencia poderosa. Además tiene un carácter muy extraño, arrogante, diría yo-contestó uno de los extranjeros. El interés de Legolas parecía agradarle, se le quedó viendo como si deseara que siguiera preguntando, pero aquella respuesta había dejado a Legolas mucho que pensar.

-De acuerdo, si lo vemos avisaremos de inmediato. Hijo, cuando salgas de tu baño, me gustaría charlar contigo- dijo el Rey, llevándolos afuera.

La puerta se cerró por fin y Trancos salió del agua absorbiendo aire con premura. Las últimas palabras del Rey no habían sido una amenaza, pero de cualquier modo el joven Hoja Verde no pensaba apresurarse a salir, especialmente porque mientras todo estaba ocurriendo, Trancos se agitaba dentro del agua desesperado por aire, y además de que era divertido, Legolas sentía una extraña sensación por todo su cuerpo al pensar en el mortal. En el momento en que su amigo salió por segunda vez, se había impulsado con una mano, y esa mano se había posado en el muslo del Elfo. Obviamente Trancos no se dio cuenta, pero el Príncipe no dejó de notarlo.

El montaraz tardó unos minutos en respirar con tranquilidad y miraba a su amigo Elfo con reproche.

-Podrías haberme dicho que me querías ahogar.

- No quería ahogarte, y además te salvé.

-Pero si me hubieras avisado habría tomado suficiente aire.

-Lo que pasa es que los mortales no soportan nada.

¿Ah, no?

-No- contestó Legolas, mientras volvía a hundir a Trancos en el agua. Podía sentir el cuerpo de éste luchando para salir. Una de las manos humanas estaba en su pierna nuevamente. Aquella extraña sensación de deseo surgió en el Elfo por segunda ocasión, pero esta vez se empezó a manifestar en algún lugar de su entrepierna. ¿Por qué diablos ese mortal tenía que ser tan deseable¿Y porque además tenía que posar sus manos en sitios tan sensibles? Pero a todo esto ¿Por qué él, Legolas, había pensado en esa como la única forma de escapar si después de todo era el maestro del escondite?

Trancos salió del agua aprovechando la distracción del Elfo. Por un momento pensó en hundirlo para vengarse, pero al siguiente se encontró viendo los labios húmedos del rubio príncipe y recordó que ese Elfo había ganado un lugar de lujo en su corazón en tan solo cuatro días. Levantó la vista a los ojos azules y encontró que estos lo enfocaban a él. Tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contenerse, se alejó un poquito y pregunto con un murmullo:

¿Qué pasa?

-Te pareces a Aragorn.- el mortal se asustó. No había podido escuchar claramente lo que habían hablado los Elfos de Rivendel con Legolas.

¿Cómo sabes?

-Por la descripción del extranjero. Ojos grises, cabello oscuro, piel morena con apariencia de haber sido clara, y un carácter arrogante…- Trancos soltó una carcajada.

¿Eso dijo de mí- Legolas enarcó una ceja. Aragorn se dio cuenta de sus palabras demasiado tarde…

**.¨:.¨:.¨:.¨:.¨:.¨:..¨:.¨:.¨: .¨:.¨:.¨:.¨: .¨:.¨:.¨:.¨:.¨:.¨:..¨:.¨:.¨: .¨:.¨:.¨:.¨:.**

_¿Qué tal?_

_Agradezco a las personas que me enviaron reviews. Gracias a ustedes este capítulo está aquí. No iba a subirlo pronto porque mis clases me impiden desarrollar ampliamente mi imaginación. Solo que mi sentido de la responsabilidad me hizo apurarme lo más posible, en consideración a la gente que lee, aunque acepto que escribo muy poquito. Bueno, eso fue una mínima probadita de lo que vendrá pronto…vean que no aseguro un lemmon pero probablemente estos encuentros incómodos (ni tan incómodos para esos dos, de hecho) seguirán ocurriendo, jejejeje. Ah, y un cordial saludo a los(as) lectores(as) de Slasheaven. Mi amiga Princesselvenfromhell, o Princess of Time, me hizo el favor de publicar mi historia allí (tramposa, lo que quiere es ser la primera en recibir el Cáp.) y también saluditos a la gente de Babar, que me pidieron que pusiera allí mis historias. No se preocupen, "Una Vida Nueva" está en versión slash y también mary sue. Ahora contesto los reviews:_

_**Princesselvenfromhell:** Aiya mellon nin. Te agradezco las largas pláticas por Messenger, aquello de la tina espumosa no hubiera surgido sin ti y la película de The Grudge, jejeje. (Insisto en que no me parezco). Gracias por pasarme lo de Ancanar, ahora ya me muero por verla. El chico guapo (nuevo chico que amar)¿Cómo se llamaba? Curugon ¿Es un elfo, porque Ancanar es un humano y supongo que la copia barata de Arwen, Laliel (nueva persona que odiar) es una elfa. El tipo misterioso, Finlomë (ya notaste que tengo los ojos igualitos a él?), es un elfo oscuro, creo…en fin, si investigas algo más, platícame de inmediato. Jjejejeje, ya tengo nuevo novio (Curugon, obviamente) pero no por eso descuidaré a Leggy y Aragorn, los sigo amando igual. Y un último detalle que presumirte: Yo tengo la foto donde Curugon está en la última puerta, pero en forma de Wallpaper y también la de la Biblioteca, jjejejeje. Y además ya investigué: la espada bonita se llama Tilneya, hay una que es Ianylfal , y la otra es Moonstone. Las cotas no están muy claras y me pareció estúpido pero dice: Starmail y Starfield. Conseguí el mapa, solo me falta entender la historia. Espero que no sea un plagio de Lord, que es lo que me estoy temiendo. Lo que me falta contarte te lo diré más tarde o en Babar (ahí nunca falta espacio, jejeje) ¡Tenna rato!_

_Sam611: Ya noté que la página andaba de mal humor, incluso una amiga que anda publicando mi fic en otras páginas actualizó antes que yo. Bueno, aquello de si se enterará Aragorn del secreto del elfito...sigue leyendo la historia y lo sabrás. Ahora por lo menos sabes que Leggy ya se enteró de uno de los secretos de Trancos (y ahora ya escribiré Aragorn, antes no podía) y en el siguiente Cap. sabrás lo que hará al respecto. En cuanto a porque lo buscan los Elfos...pues ya puse unas pistas, pero la verdadera razón saldrá a la luz mucho después. Mientras eso ocurre, sigue disfrutando de la historia, que va a empezar a cambiar a partir de ahora. Cuidate, saluditos._

_Gatha-Black: No sé porque te dan risa los slash, será que yo ya me acostumbré, pero al menos espero que mi historia te siga gustando y pareciendo simpática. Y bueno, es cierto que Leggy y Aragorn son una bella parejita. Gracias por leer. Te cuidas, nos leemos en el próximo Cap. PD: Me encantó tu nick (es que I love Sirius)_

_Erika: Aiya. Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, es muy lindo saber que alguien lee. Mis maestros son muy malos, eso si, pero ya me las arreglo yo para escribir. La parte "buena" vendrá aunque espero que de todos modos esto te esté gustando también. Entiendo que creas que esta parte es importante en la relación de los tortolotos, porque se están conociendo y también nosotros los estamos conciendo. Pronto las cosas cambiarán de tono y surgirán problemillas, claro está. Hasta el próximo Cáp._

_KagomeArtemis: Aiya! Me desamparaste. niña. Ahora tienes a una Ana Claudia llorosa y triste porque no dejaste review. Aún así te saludo, y comprendo que andes "ocupada" con tu comu y el maldito programa ese. Espero que ya hayas aprendido a usarlo por que espero mi banner de ANTISOCIAL, jajajajaja. En fin, espero que te guste aunque no te acostumbres a mis locuras y por cierto¿Que onda con Sake para Aome y Sango¿cuando lo continuaremos? Tenna rato! PD: Yeah:p_


	4. Yo confío en ti Parte I

**El Secreto Real**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares, el idioma élfico y demás elementos son propiedad del profesor J. R. R. Tolkien y solo los utilizo para escribir historias que tal vez él no se atrevió (jeje, o que solo yo puedo imaginar)**

_**Summary: Un príncipe tiene un secreto que debe permanecer oculto a toda costa. El problema es la clase de secreto…**_

_**Advertencias:**_

**_Posible lemmon (creo que más que posible) más adelante. Los lugares y personajes existen igual que en el libro (con algunos cambios de personalidad), pero no hay Sauron (a menos que cambie de opinión) ni Anillo (más que el de compromiso, jeje) y para aliviar los corazones de una vez: NO hay Arwen (que conste que dije "hay", no aseguro que no habrá)_. _De antemano les agradezco si piensan leerlo_. _Ah, lo olvidaba, si no os gusta el slash, por favor léanlo bajo su propio riesgo y no manden reviews para hacérmelo saber_. _Bien, una vez advertidos, comenzamos_**

**.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:..:¨:.:¨:.:¨: .:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨: .:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:..:¨:.:¨:.:¨: .:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.**

**Capítulo 4.**

**Yo confío en ti. Parte I**

… Trancos soltó una carcajada.

¿Eso dijo de mí?- Legolas enarcó una ceja. Aragorn se dio cuenta de sus palabras demasiado tarde…

Esto, quiero decir que…bueno, yo no…-el humano miraba alrededor con desesperación y tartamudeaba palabras ininteligibles. Estaba pálido y sudoroso. Ahora si era todo, seguramente el Elfo llamaría a los Elfos de Rivendel y entonces lo mandarían con Elrond…y de estar ante el señor de Rivendel en la condición que él estaría y estar muerto solo faltaría un paso. Y todo eso si el padre de Legolas no lo mataba antes por estar desnudo en la tina con su hijo.

Mientras el humano trataba de explicarse, Legolas lo miraba atentamente. Definitivamente él era Aragorn, se había delatado. Aunque al margen de eso pudo notar que no era peligroso. Valía la pena escuchar lo que tenía que decir, aunque no hacía mal reír un poco…

Así que eres Aragorn. Los Elfos de Rivendel y lord Elrond estarán muy interesados en saberlo.- acto seguido, se levantó y elegantemente salió de la tina (los problemas de Aragorn desaparecieron momentáneamente con tal visión). Luego se cubrió con la toalla que estaba más a su mano y se dirigió a la habitación. Unos segundos más tarde, la cabeza del mortal se despejó un poco y logró pensar claramente. Rápidamente salió del agua, que empezaba a enfriarse y se secó precipitadamente. Se puso encima una túnica limpia que tomó de un mueble al lado de la tina y salió aprisa. Legolas ya estaba vestido (para decepción suya) y cepillaba con total tranquilidad su sedoso cabello dorado, si mirar al humano que lo observaba algo desorientado.

No se detuvo hasta terminar y dejar su abundante cabellera resplandeciente como un río de oro. Una vez que terminó se acomodó bien toda la ropa, se revisó fugazmente en un espejo, y una vez que terminó todos los detalles de su aseo, se giró e ignorando al montaraz, caminó hacia la puerta. No parecía tener prisa, pero si una absoluta determinación. Aragorn se paró frente a él, con la mirada suplicante más profunda que había visto en su vida. Legolas no pensaba decir a su padre que él estaba allí, y mucho menos a los elfos de Rivendel, pero pensó seriamente ¿Qué sería lo que lord Elrond le haría si lo delataba? El miedo era notorio en la cara de su amigo…y debía existir por alguna razón. Además ¿Por qué lo estaban buscando¿Qué asuntos tenía con Elrond? Todas esas preguntas rondaron en la cabeza del príncipe y por unos segundos dudó. Pero siguió con su broma, caminando hacia la puerta, mirando la cara de desesperación de Aragorn y conteniendo la risa con todas sus fuerzas. La mano fuerte del humano se posó sobre su hombro, aunque notó que estaba temblando.

Por favor –Aragorn tenía la voz entrecortada y temblorosa- por favor, si quieres puedo irme, pero no digas a nadie que me has visto.- La mirada suplicante era tan intensa que la idea de la broma se desvaneció de la cabeza del joven Elfo.

No iba a hacerlo, Aragorn.- y para tranquilizarlo le regaló una dulce sonrisa. Obviamente fue suficiente para el hombre, porque se relajó instantáneamente y mostró una infinita gratitud en el rostro.

Legolas se acercó a él y sonrió más ampliamente que antes.

Creo que es hora de hacer las presentaciones correctas.- Aragorn babeó ante el gesto del Elfo y dijo con timidez:

Soy Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn. Disculpa por mentirte.

No importa Aragorn. Yo también te mentí.

¿Cómo?

Bueno, al menos no te dije todo acerca de mi.

¿Y que deberías decirme?

Yo diría que primero me expliques que tienes que ver con Elrond y porque te busca.

Es que…él quiere…quiere obligarme a…- pero Aragorn no terminó la frase porque un leve toque en la puerta los interrumpió. El príncipe le indicó que se escondiera.

Hijo¿puedo pasar?

Claro padre.- se abrió la puerta y el Rey entró.

¿Qué deseas?

Pues quería saber donde te metiste durante la fiesta. Te buscamos como locos.

Por ahí.

Te perdiste de muchas cosas, te habría gustado estar presente.

No lo creo padre- contestó seriamente Legolas, mientras un recuerdo de un roce repugnante en su espalda lo hizo estremecer.

Bueno, de todas maneras, organizamos una celebración dentro de dos días. Asi podrás disfrutar un poco con gente de tu edad- Legolas suspiró. Definitivamente su padre no entendía que a él las fiestas no le gustaban.

Supongo que si, padre.

Esta bien, hablaremos durante la cena. Ah, por cierto, los Elfos de Rivendel nos invitaron amablemente a visitar a lord Elrond. Pronto se hará una reunió all�, pues sus hijos, Elrohir e �? Cumplirán la mayoría de edad.

¿tenemos que ir?

No podemos despreciar una invitación de lord Elrond, hijo. Él posee demasiado poder sobre el pueblo élfico y su influencia nos podría ayudar. Sé que te desagrada todo esto, pero es política. Algún día tendrás que entenderlo.

De acuerdo. Hablaremos en la cena, padre.

Una vez que Thranduil salió de la habitación, Legolas puso el cerrojo de la puerta y Aragorn salió de debajo de la cama.

¿Escuchaste eso?

Así que tienes que ir a Rivendel.

Si, pero espero que volvamos pronto. A mi padre no le gusta estar mucho tiempo fuera del reino.

Bueno, supongo que debo irme entonces.

¿A dónde?

No sé, no puedo quedarme aquí.

Claro que puedes. Quédate en los refugios que te enseñé. No habrá problemas, y así te encontraré cuando vuelva.

¿Por qué confías en mi, Legolas?

Porque veo en tus ojos que eres una buena persona.

Gracias. No mucha gente es así.- Legolas respondió con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Se habían olvidado absolutamente de explicarse mutuamente sus razones para huir.

Descansa, Aragorn.- dijo el príncipe, señalando hacia el sillón.- No comiste nada, debes tener hambre.

Muchas gracias- dijo el mortal encantado por la maravillosa forma de ser del Elfo que ahora hacía latir su corazón. Hacía solo unos momentos había tenido miedo, pero no tanto miedo de ser llevado con Elrond y ser obligado a hacer algo que no quería, sino miedo porque sabía que en ese caso no volvería ver a "_su_" Legolas, y más que nada tuvo miedo de que su amigo se decepcionara de él por estar huyendo y lo repudiara. Pero por suerte no fue así, y ahora comía placidamente sentado frente a frente con el hermoso Elfo. De cuando en cuando sus ojos se cruzaban y el corazón de Aragorn daba un salto.

Vamos al jardín- murmuró con su voz cantarina el joven Elda luego de un rato, y entonces tomó de la mano a Aragorn y lo jaló hacia fuera. Estuvieron toda la tarde hablando. Ninguno de los dos habló de las cosas que tenían cosas que decirse. Llegó el anochecer de pronto y se quedaron mirando las estrellas.

Legolas se preguntaba porque no quería preguntarle a Aragorn acerca de sus razones de escapar. "Es porque yo tampoco quiero decirle mis razones" pensó, pero también supo (aunque no quiso aceptarlo) que ese hombre ya no necesitaba explicaciones, porque confiaba en todo lo que le decía, no solo con palabras, sino con su profunda mirada grisácea, llena de sentimientos que Legolas no entendía, o no quería entender.

TBC.

**.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:..:¨:.:¨:.:¨: .:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨: .:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:..:¨:.:¨:.:¨: .:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.**

**_Bueno, por ahora eso es todo, aunque en unos días subiré la parte dos. Agradezco a todos por leer, y felicito a todos (as) los que intentaron descifrar el "misterio" que se supone que hay aquí. La mayoría se acercó bastante, aunque nadie sabe bien lo que esta cabecita puede crear, jejejeje (me rió por lo bajo pensando en las travesuras que voy a hacer próximamente)._**

_**Y un saludo y todos(as) los (as) que enviaron reviews¡Gracias! Me inspiraron bastante y me hacen sentir muy feliz de que alguien lea y comente las locuras que se me ocurren. Las respuestas estarán en el siguiente capítulo, en un par de días, no se preocupen. **_

_Ah, y aunque sé que jamás lo leer�: Te amo Diego! Eres un amor y lo de la sonrisa deslumbrante de Legolas esta inspirado en tu sonrisa, y la mirada de Aragorn es como tu mirada. Gracias por iluminar mis días con tu presencia. Te mando un beso dondequiera que estés. (Pili, ya se que crees que estoy loca, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ese amor de hombre)_


	5. Yo confío en ti Parte II

**El Secreto Real**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares, el idioma élfico y demás elementos son propiedad del profesor J. R. R. Tolkien y solo los utilizo para escribir historias que tal vez él no se atrevió (jeje, o que solo yo puedo imaginar)**

_**Summary: Un príncipe tiene un secreto que debe permanecer oculto a toda costa. El problema es la clase de secreto…**_

_**Advertencias:**_

**_Posible lemmon (creo que más que posible) más adelante. Los lugares y personajes existen igual que en el libro (con algunos cambios de personalidad), pero no hay Sauron (a menos que cambie de opinión) ni Anillo (más que el de compromiso, jeje)De antemano les agradezco si piensan leerlo_. _Ah, lo olvidaba, si no os gusta el slash, por favor léanlo bajo su propio riesgo y no manden reviews para hacérmelo saber_.**

**.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:..:¨:.:¨:.:¨: .:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨: .:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:..:¨:.:¨:.:¨: .:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.**

**Antes de comenzar, quiero pedir disculpas a todos y todas los que han leído. Sé que prometí que actualizaría en unos días y me tardé meses. No hay nada, absolutamente nada que justifique mi tardanza y me siento muy mal por ello. Así que ahora aprovecharé mis vacaciones escribiendo. Por lo pronto, aquí está la segunda parte de Yo confío en ti, y las cosas empiezan a ponerse complicadas…gracias por leer. No olviden dejar review al final ¡Por Favor!**

**Capítulo 5.**

**Yo confío en ti. Parte 2.**

Luego de descubrir que Trancos era Aragorn se sorprendió de no sentir miedo por estar al lado de alguien que se escondía del Elfo más poderoso de la Tierra Media. Sin embargo, recordó que de alguna u otra manera no se animaba a preguntarle acerca de los motivos por los que huía. Además, Aragorn no se lo había contado por su propia voluntad.

También sentía que no debía decirle que era príncipe. Le había costado trabajo esconder eso. Había tenido que ocultar su corona, evitar que dijeran su título cerca de la habitación para que el montaraz no escuchara, y además mintió precipitadamente acerca de las razones por las cuales lord Elrond los invitaba a una importante celebración. "Mi padre es poderoso en Mirkwood y el rey no puede atender esos asuntos, así que no envían a nosotros" dijo, a pesar de que Aragorn no estaba muy convencido.

Y Luego vino lo mejor: Tras una ligera cena compartida, Legolas le indicó a Aragorn que durmiera en su cama, cosa que el humano hizo. Cuando el Príncipe notó que su amigo estaba ya dormido, un extraño impulso lo llevó a acercarse tanto que sin darse cuenta estaba casi rozando los labios de Aragorn. Su mente voló unos segundos y sintió una sensación vertiginosa en el estómago. Justo en el momento en que se había decidido a hacer lo que sus labios deseaban hacer, el hombre se movió bruscamente, dando la espalda al decepcionado Elfo, que se sentó a su lado y se quedó dormido allí hasta la mañana siguiente.

Al amanecer se había levantado rápidamente y se había aseado y vestido para el viaje. Luego de prepararse, fue a sentarse en el mismo lugar, donde observó cada gesto, cada respiración, cada movimiento, hasta que el humano despertó. Sonriendo le dio los buenos días y lo dejó para que se arreglara. Mientras Aragorn tomaba su desayuno, el elfo comenzó a despedirse. Le pidió que no estuviera por partes del Palacio que no conociera, pues podrían encontrarlo, ya que no sabía moverse por el intrincado conjunto de pasadizos, salones y habitaciones. Luego le aseguró que volvería lo antes posible y se encontrarían de nuevo. Cuando Legolas dejó de hablar, se hizo un silencio triste, pesado. Al final Aragorn habló, con una voz débil, pues había un nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar con tranquilidad.

Cuídate mucho. Elrond es peligroso, yo lo conozco.- Legolas lo miró con atención, pero Aragorn no dijo más de Elrond o el porque se conocían.

Lo haré. Estaré de vuelta pronto y todo estará bien.

Eso espero.

Entonces Legolas se levantó y se retiró. Pero justo cuando ya estaba en la puerta, se giró y se acercó a Aragorn. Estuvo un momento dubitativo y de entres sus ropas sacó la llavecita dorada de su habitación.

Toma, puedes estar aquí, si quieres. Solo ocúltate si vienen a limpiar la recámara. Ya sabes cómo salir, puedes estar en cualquiera de los refugios que te mostré. En caso de que salgas, cierra con llave. Cuando yo regresé, te buscaré. Espero que no te encierres y me dejes afuera- dijo al fin, tratando de parecer alegre.

Gracias.- dijo Aragorn, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante todas las muestras de confianza que le había dado el elfo. Al fin solo contestó con un comentario en tono alegre- No te preocupes, si me encierro, solo será contigo adentro también- y con estas palabras le lanzó una mirada con falsa lujuria. El elfo se sonrojó y sonrió.

Eres un pervertido, no deberían dejarte estar con elfos jóvenes e inocentes como yo.

¿Inocentes? Si mal no recuerdo, el que me dejó estar aquí y me ocultó fuiste tú, pequeño malévolo.

Tienes razón. Ahora cuídate porque aunque ya sabes que no soy tan inocente, todavía no sabes de lo que soy capaz.- y le lanzó una provocativa sonrisa a su amigo, que en parte era verdadera.

Elfo, no sabes con quién te metes. Será mejor que te vayas o no respondo- y aunque parecía una broma, la advertencia de Aragorn era completamente cierta. Al parecer el elfito notó algo en los ojos de su amigo, porque se precipitó hacia la salida, pero una vez más regresó en el último momento.

Aragorn lo miró extrañado cuando el Elda le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla.

Te voy a extrañar, de verdad- dijo simplemente el rubio.

Y yo a ti. No sabes cuánto- contestó el dúnandan con una mirada triste. Para su sorpresa, el joven príncipe le dio un fugaz pero increíble beso en los labios antes de salir corriendo y desaparecer tras la puerta.

Su corazón latió como nunca y se quedó mirando hacia donde unos momentos antes había visto por última vez los sedosos cabellos rubios. Al final suspiró, tocándose, incrédulo, los labios. Guardó el sabor y la textura de la fina y rosada boca… la sensación de haber volado, el vacío en su estómago…guardó el aroma del elfo, guardó todo, absolutamente todo lo que había sentido esa mañana de verano. Lo guardó en un profundo rincón de su corazón, junto con la esperanza que estaba creciendo en él tras el efímero roce…

_**:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:**_

Legolas iba en su caballo, Arod, a la cabeza de una columna de jinetes, al lado de su padre. Se dirigían hacia Rivendel para reunirse con lord Elrond en una celebración importante. A pesar de estar hablando con su padre, su mente de vez en cuando divagaba para pensar en lo que había ocurrido esa mañana… Trató de explicarse porque había hecho eso, pero no encontró absolutamente nada que justificara su comportamiento. Dejó de preguntarse cosas y se concentró en recordar las palabras, las sonrisas, las miradas de Aragorn, y claro, el beso robado. Su padre le preguntó si estaba bien y con una sincera sonrisa el príncipe contestó

No me había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo.

Y siguieron la marcha hacia Imladris, con buen ánimo.

Sin embargo, tan solo días después Legolas estaba recargado en el balcón de la habitación que le asignaron en Rivendel. Todavía había rastros de lágrimas y de cuando en cuando una escapaba sin que pudiera, o quisiera evitarlo.

_**:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:**Flash Back**:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:**_

_Bienvenidos a Rivendel- exclamó Elrond con una gran sonrisa en los labios, pero no en los ojos, que se veían fríos e inexpresivos._

_-Gracias, muchas gracias. Este lugar es cada vez más hermoso- contestó amablemente Thranduil. Luego Elrond saludó más apropiadamente, y el Rey de Mirkwood hizo lo mismo, seguido de su hijo._

_-Bienvenido, Legolas. Es un placer tener esta belleza viviente en mi territorio. La última vez que estuviste aquí eras solo un elfito…ahora eres el joven más encantador que haya visto._

_-Gracias.- dijo tímidamente el lozano príncipe Legolas._

_Pasaron a la gran casa, donde les indicaron sus habitaciones, que eran igual de hermosas que todo Rivendel. Conocieron a Elladan y Elrohir, hijos de Elrond, pues en su anterior visita ellos habían estado en Lórien y no se habían visto. Poco antes de la cena pudieron hablar un poco todos (Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Thranduil, y Legolas, pues aunque la Dama Arwen estaba presente no habló mas que para saludar)_

_La cena transcurrió tranquila, pero poco a poco los dos gobernantes comenzaron a excluir a los elfos jóvenes, a tal punto que al terminar la cena, los elfos menores hablaban aparte, mientras que los adultos dialogaban en voz muy baja, para que no pudieran escucharlos. El rostro de Elrond se veía algo burlón, y también complacido, mientras una sombra cruzaba las facciones del Rey de Mirkwood._

_Se retiraron de la mesa y aunque la cortesía normal hubiera indicado que hablaran un poco más, Thranduil llamó a Legolas y le indicó que se retiraban. Tras una breve despedida se dirigieron a las habitaciones del príncipe y entonces el padre le explicó la situación, con voz suave y triste pero brevemente, sin rodeos._

_- Elrond propone un matrimonio. En dos meses estarás casado con su hijo Elladan- Legolas se atragantó con su propia saliva._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Lo que oíste, hijo._

_-¿No se supone que debería enviar la propuesta por escrito y decirla nuevamente en una ceremonia especial y todo eso?_

_-Se supone, pero como verás, hijo, la "propuesta" de Elrond no es tal. Es una exigencia._

_-No puede obligarnos, padre. Ni siquiera conozco a Elladan._

_-Lo sé, es difícil, Hojita, pero no podemos hacer nada. Sus amenazas son graves…_

_-Pero…padre- Legolas se quedó en silencio unos momentos, sin saber cual de todas sus preocupaciones decir primero- no puede ser¿dos meses? – Thranduil asintió con pesadumbre- ¡Dos meses! Un cortejo normal debería durar más de un año._

_-Hijo, lo…lo siento muchísimo, pero._

_-Lo sé, padre. Déjame solo, por favor_

_-Hojita, creo que debemos hablar_

_-Que me dejes solo- casi gritó el joven elfo- Lo siento, padre, pero prefiero estar solo. Hablaremos mañana¿de acuerdo?- dijo, con voz más controlada, pero evidentemente con esfuerzo._

_-Hasta mañana, pequeño._

_**:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:**FinFlash Back**:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:**_

Y así llevaba horas llorando.

No podía ser….¿casarse¡No podía, no y menos si apenas había conocido a Elladan!

Se preguntó muchas veces porque Elrond era tan cruel y se aprovechaba de su situación, se aprovechaba de ser el elfo más poderoso en la Tierra Media y de que todos le temieran. Pues vaya que había motivos para temerle. Vagamente recordó las palabras de Aragorn: "Cuídate mucho. Elrond es peligroso, yo lo conozco"

¡Aragorn¿Cómo iba a decirle eso? Si se casaba con Elladan, seguramente iría a vivir a Rivendel, y no podría ver más a Aragorn, no si Elrond estaba buscándolo. Además…muy en su interior, el joven príncipe de Mirkwood se había ilusionado un poco con cierto montaraz.

TBC.

**.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:..:¨:.:¨:.:¨: .:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨: .:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:..:¨:.:¨:.:¨: .:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.**

**_Bueno, por ahora eso es todo. De nuevo disculpas por la tardanza y por mis capítulos tan cortitos… definitivamente soy mala para extenderme. Espero que les guste y que sigan la historia y por favor cualquier comentario, propuesta, duda, aclaración o lo que sea, mándenme review, que es lo que me da estímulos para seguir._**

_**Reviews.**_

_Lamento no haber contestado reviews en mi última actualización, de verdad lo siento mucho, pero Fanfiction me esta dando muchos problemitas. Les recomiendo que vayan a Slasheaven, que una amiga mía esta subiendo la historia allá, y sería más fácil para mi estar al pendiente de los reviwes y contestarlos con mas facilidad. Además es más probable que actualice allá, pues aunque ff se pone sus moños, slasheaven siempre nos deja actualizar en paz._

_No pude abrir la ventana donde salían los reviwes y hace tanto que los borré de mi correo cuando se llenó, que no me acuerdo de todos, pero aquí están los que recuerdo…_

_**Dark Angel **Mil gracias por leer. Subiste dos reviews, me acuerdo. Estoy contenta por que te guste…espero que te siga gustando porque me puse un poco loca…y creo que mis locuras seguirán. Un beso, byee._

_**Luthien.** Mil gracias por el review. Ohh, me pone taan feliz que alguien lea con gusto mis desvaríos. Pues eso de Diego…mmm, verás, en mi ausencia por fanfiction estuve aprovechando el tiempo, jejeje. Pero ahora me he propuesto escribir, y muuucho. Espero que te siga gustando._

**Erika: **_Hola Eri, pues ya has visto lo que dijo Leggy, no fue muy difícil de aceptar para él. Quizá lo que pasa es que aún no sabe todo…si quieres enterarte, lee el próximo cáp._

**Kagome-Artemis: **_Hola chica, hace años que no hablamos, aparte del día que idolatramos a Joaquin Phoenix. Me encantaría hablar contigo otra vez. Espero que te guste lo que hago con la historia, jejeje. Byee, cuidate._

**Daniela Bloom. **_No me acuerdo si te contesté en otro lado o qué, pero en fin, me acuerdo de ti: te dan risa los slash? Vaya, pues este se empieza a poner candente, espero que eso te guste, byeee. Besitos élficos. Y a todas nos gustaría ser esa manita….y la boquita de Aragorn…_

**Sam611. **_Hola chica¿ya te había contestado¡No recuerdo! Pero en tu caso especialmente me siento terrible por no haberte contactado ni nada. Espero no estés molesta conmigo. Tengo que hablar contigo sobre nuestro fic. Ya empecé a tratar de escribir e imaginar cosillas para los demás capítulos, pero no sé cuando podamos vernos. En cualquier caso, sube el fic en tu cuenta y yo te mando por correo mis ideas ¿ok? Nos vemos, cuidate, byeee. Perdón nuevamente._

**Si faltó alguien o ya había contestado o cualquier error, en verdad lo siento, háganmelo saber y lo repararé en la medida de lo posible. Nos vemos pronto (esta vez les aseguro que no dejaré que pase tanto tiempo entre actualizaciones) Besos élficos a todas y si hay algún chico, me encantaría que me lo haga saber. Byeeee, cuidense.**


End file.
